


Care For A Dance?

by breathing_and_writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, ML Secret Santa, Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa 2019, Mistletoe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa, identity reveal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_and_writing/pseuds/breathing_and_writing
Summary: "This year’s Agreste Winter Gala was not what Adrien had been expecting at all. Well, some of his expectations had been met. Being assigned a date for the evening that he actually enjoyed spending time with? Check. That date being the best cousin ever that he hadn’t seen in months? Check. His father actually leaving the house for his monthly public appearance? Check. Nathalie looking relaxed and happy due to the holiday spirit? Check. Seeing the love of his life, less than twenty-four hours since their identities had been relieved, with absolutely no time to process the information and their whole relationship on the line since they had literally run away the moment the truth had been known? Not check, so not check, abort mission, abort!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Care For A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrestenoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrestenoir/gifts).



> Originally [posted on Tumblr](https://breathing-and-writing.tumblr.com/post/189964336594/care-for-a-dance) for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa 2019 as a gift for [@agrestenoir](https://agrestenoir.tumblr.com/).  
> Since this year I didn't write anything Christmas themed, I thought I'd repost this one here.  
> Merry Christmas!

This year’s Agreste Winter Gala was not what Adrien had been expecting at all. Well, some of his expectations had been met. Being assigned a date for the evening that he actually enjoyed spending time with? Check. That date being the best cousin ever that he hadn’t seen in months? Check. His father actually leaving the house for his monthly public appearance? Check. Nathalie looking relaxed and happy due to the holiday spirit? Check. Seeing the love of his life, less than twenty-four hours since their identities had been relieved, with absolutely no time to process the information and their whole relationship on the line since they had literally run away the moment the truth had been known? Not check, so not check, abort mission, abort!

Adrien had actually been hoping for the evening to be his chance to relax and not think about it, since he was like, a hundred percent sure that they wouldn’t be running into each other, but, of course, he had a black cat’s luck. Well, they hadn’t really run into each other yet, but the fifth time that Adrien had ducked to hide behind Anneliese, she had let him know that he would never hear the end of it. Now he also had been avoiding giving her an explanation.

Adrien was about to make an escape when he caught Natalie’s stern look. Right, the mandatory dance with his date, how could he have forgotten? He turned towards his cousin with an extended hand but froze at her mischievous look. _Oh boy_ , there was no way he could get out of the interrogation now, and she knew it.

With a grin, she took his hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor. They started to sway with the first notes of the music, and he gulped, _here we go_.

“So, are you finally gonna tell me why you’ve been acting weird all day?” Wow, she couldn’t even soften it a little?

“Me? Acting weird? How can you say that? I’ve been acting perfectly normal all day.” He was trying to make himself sound nonchalant, he probably wasn’t succeeding.

“Oh, gotcha.” He tried not to crack under her look, it was okay, he could do this. “So, just to confirm, it has absolutely nothing to do with the girl in the pink dress that you’ve been staring at all evening?” How she had managed to make her voice sound so innocent when her look clearly was not, he had no idea.

“My gir- I mean, a girl? No, I don’t know who you could be talking about.” Was he sweating? He hoped he wasn’t. He definitely felt like he was, though.

“She’s pretty, I’ll give you that”

“Yeah, she is.” He said with a sigh.

Anneliese shook her head, just what had happened while she was gone? She hoped she could find out before it was time for her next trip, otherwise, she was going to have to deal with the biggest cliffhanger ever. She prepared to deliver the final blow.

“She’s looking at you right now.”

While his distress was evident, she had the nosy cousin’s obligation to intervene and to embarrass him further.

“You know what? Now that the song’s over,” she said the words a little bit louder to break him out of his panicked trance, “why don’t we go talk to Jagged Stone? You’re a fan, right?”

“Yes, I’m a fan. Yeah, I like his music. Yep.”

Wow, he really hadn’t noticed. Well, this was going to be funnier for her. They turned around and started walking towards the rock star. She tried at least, but the vice grip on her arm didn’t let her take more than two steps. Oh, so he finally had noticed.

“Adrien, we’re going.”

“No.”

“Yes, we have to.” She started to pull him forward.

“We don’t have to, he seems busy…”

“Adrien, you’ve been putting this off all evening, we’re going.”

“Please don’t make me do this.” He was begging now, wow, she was impressed. Just who was this girl?

“Okay, Adrien, listen.” Time to assume the supporting cousin role. “We’re going over there, and I’ll help you talk to her, okay? I’ll be with you the entire time, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

Adrien took a deep breath, “okay.”

Oh, the innocence of youth.

She started guiding/dragging her cousin towards the talking pair, not giving him a chance to chicken out. She had a plan in mind, and she was not leaving tonight without seeing it come to fruition.

Once they were close enough to Jagged and the pretty girl, she cleared her throat while she poked his arm. “Do you remember me?”

He glanced towards her, and his face dawned in recognition. “Anneliese, my girl! It’s been so long!” He said with a grin while they executed their unnecessarily long and complicated handshake. Oh yeah, this night kept getting better and better, for her at least. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m just here accompanying my cousin Adrien.” She pulled him forward from where he had been trying and failing to hide behind her. Seriously, he was taller than her, what did think he was going to accomplish by doing that? “Adrien, say hi.”

“Hi.” He said with the most awkward wave ever.

“Hi.” She concentrated on the girl’s somehow more awkward reaction and yep, these two were definitely made for each other.

“Oh Marinette, is that not the boy from your pictures? You know, the ones that you had all over your room when I went to film the TV show-”

“Yeah! Yeah! I remember, no need to talk about it any further.” Now that they mentioned it, she remembered the TV show they were talking about. At the moment, she had thought that Marinette was just another fan, but there was obviously something else to it. Besides, she didn’t need to look at his cousin’s face to know that it probably resembled a tomato.

“Had I known you were here all along, I would’ve come and said hi earlier.”

“I know! It’s about time we caught up, right?”

“Right.” This was her chance to put her plan into action. “But we don’t want to bore Adrien and Marinette here with our super boring talk, right?” She directed a pointed stare towards the pair that until that moment had been lost in their own trance and looked back to Jagged, the grin and mischievous look that matched hers was all the confirmation she needed.

“Oh yeah, we should totally go somewhere else.”

“What?” Much too late, they realized what was coming for them.

“What? Cuz, you can’t leave me here…” He whispered.

“Anyway, you two guys will be fine together, right?” And without waiting for an answer, she exclaimed: “bye, have fun!”

To finish her statement, she pulled on her cousin’s sleeve to bring his ear down and whisper “be nice, and don’t you dare run away, I’ll be watching.” Someone else probably wouldn’t have noticed the shiver that went down his spine, but as good as he was at hiding his reactions, she had the upper hand in this one.

Almost like they had planned it, Anneliese and Jagged pushed the pair towards each other, making them stumble and catch themselves within their arms. Success.

She left with her arm in Jagged’s like the partners in crime they were and with a look that said one thing: _I want all the details later_.

“So, what is your plan?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t plan on interfering.” And after a pause, she added: “unless it’s absolutely necessary, of course.”

**┅┅┅┅┅**

They touched for just seconds, what it took them to steady themselves and stand upright, but it was enough to make Adrien long for it again as soon as they separated.

“So…” he started, _please don’t make this weird_ , “I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t gonna come,” was she as eager and nervous as he was too? “but they told Jagged that he could invite as many people as he wanted as long as he didn’t bring Fang so…”

“Yeah, that makes sense…”

It didn’t matter how his heart was pounding or how warm he felt by her proximity, the tension due to what had happened plagued the air, and he couldn’t help but feel fear because of what could happen, of what he could lose. They needed to talk.

“I-I have to go.” She turned away, body on edge.

“Marinette, wait,” he lightly grasped her arm and sighed when she stopped and turned to him, “please, don’t go.”

“I don’t think I can talk right now, Adrien.” His heart broke at the lost look in her eyes and the smallness of her voice.

“Then we don’t have to,” he leaned down in a small bow, his hand stretching forward, “care for a dance, my lady?”

He would never admit it, but he felt relieved when a light blush covered her cheeks, and her hand felt atop his. They walked to the dance floor hand in hand and started swaying to the music in perfect sync like nothing had happened.

“Your dress is gorgeous. You designed it, right?”

“Yeah, I did,” her answer came through muted teeth and averted eyes, Adrien tried not to panic, _don’t say anything rash, don’t scare her off_.

“Are you disappointed?” So much for not talking without thinking.

“What?” The question seemed to throw her off, but he couldn’t take it back now.

“That I am him. That he is me. That I ran off instead of staying to talk last night. Of everything?” This time he looked away, not being able to stand the disappointment that would surely be all over her face.

“Oh, Kitty, I could never be disappointed in you,” her words made him look back, “I ran too, remember?” The positive tone of her previous words vanished as she added, “are you disappointed?”

The most pleasant warmth started to fill his body, “no, I’m not.” It seemed that the previous tension was nowhere to be found, “I’m confused, insecure, scared, happy, eager, in love, and many other things, but never disappointed.”

“What-what was the last thing you said?” Her voice almost came out like a squeak.

“I said…” he turned over in his mind what he had just said, and had all his possible embarrassment of the day not already been burned out during the evening, he would probably be very embarrassed now, “I said I’m in love. With you,” he said clearer this time, “my feelings haven’t changed Bug.”

As the words left his mouth, he knew they couldn’t be more true, even if he hadn’t planned to talk about it so soon, he would never be tired of saying it, and he would never regret it. Even if the insecurity killed him every time she didn’t answer. _Was it too much? Does she not feel the same?_ The sensation of something brushing the top of his head broke his train of thought. Had it been his imagination? It appeared not, for Marinette was looking at that something, and it was making her blush. He looked up to see what it was, and, honestly, he should’ve been expecting something like this, especially with his cousin still somewhere on the venue.

There, dangling over their heads from a red rope, which looked unstable and poorly arranged, was a single sprig of mistletoe.

Adrien gulped and tried to fight the blush that was taking over his cheeks, “you know, we don’t have to-”

That’s when he felt it: warm, soft, and oh so perfect. The quickest and most delicate of pecks, just beside his own lips. He looked down in surprise, butterflies filling him at the sight of her gleaming eyes and dazzling smile, with blushed cheeks that most likely mimicked his own.

He held her more closely, like that day in Chloe’s party that seemed so, so long ago now, with no intention of ever letting her go. He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers, happy to just sway to the music while looking at her and communicating without words, knowing that everything would be alright, just like they did every day in battle.

And well, had they been paying attention to anything in their surroundings, they probably would’ve noticed a not-so sneaky pair high-fiving and taking pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I really enjoyed making this OC, my intention was to make her as princessy as possible so that's why I chose that name. Tell me what you think about her, if you like her she may come back in a future fic (better developed obviously).
> 
> ———
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr: [@breathing-and-writing](https://breathing-and-writing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
